disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Magic Kingdoms
Disney Magic Kingdoms is a mobile and computer game in which you can build your own virtual Disney Parks with attractions around the world. It was announced at D23 Expo 2015, and is produced by Gameloft. Gameplay The game is basically the "tycoon" formula, where you get to design a theme park similar to the Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World. To expand the park, the player has to undo a curse cast upon by Maleficent as shown by the dark areas in the park. Main Storyline Maleficent has cursed the player's kingdom, and it's up to Merlin, Mickey Mouse, and other Disney characters to remove parts of the curse. However, Maleficent has been scheming her revenge to turn the kingdom back to darkness. Characters Permanent (Main Storyline) The Sword in the Stone *Merlin Mickey Mouse & Friends *Mickey Mouse♠ *Goofy♠ *Pluto†♠ *Daisy Duck♠ *Pete *Minnie Mouse♠ *Donald Duck♠ *Chip♠ *Dale♠ Toy Story *Woody *Jessie *Bo Peep *Hamm *Sarge *Rex† *Buzz Lightyear *Zurg *Toy Alien *Bullseye Cinderella *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Fairy Godmother Peter Pan *Tinker Bell1 *Wendy Darling *Captain Hook† *Peter Pan *John Darling *Michael Darling Pirates of the Caribbean *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Jack Sparrow†♠ *Captain Barbossa *Tia Dalma *Davy Jones† Monsters, Inc. *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Boo† *Celia Mae *Roz *Randall WALL-E *EVE *WALL-E† Tangled *Flynn Rider *Rapunzel *Maximus† *Mother Gothel Sleeping Beauty *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather† *Aurora *Prince Phillip Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Flash† Bambi *Bambi *Thumper *Flower† The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Bagheera *Baloo *King Louie† *Shere Khan Limited Time (Events) The Incredibles *Elastigirl♠ (previously named as Mrs. Incredible prior to the Bambi update in May 2018) *Dash *Violet *Mr. Incredible *Syndrome *Frozone† *Jack-Jack The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Oogie Boogie *Zero† Frozen *Anna♠ *Kristoff *Elsa♠ *Hans *Olaf†♠ *Sven† Mulan *Li Shang *Mulan *Mushu† Beauty and the Beast *Beast♠ *Cogsworth *Lumière *Belle♠ *Gaston *Mrs. Potts† *Chip† The Lion King *Pumbaa *Timon *Nala *Simba *Scar *Zazu† *Rafiki† Aladdin *Aladdin♠ *Abu *Jasmine♠ *Genie *Jafar *Magic Carpet† *Iago† Alice in Wonderland *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Caterpillar *Alice *Queen of Hearts *White Rabbit† *Cheshire Cat† Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Doc *Sneezy *Bashful *Snow White *Sleepy *The Queen *Dopey† *Happy† *Grumpy2 Winnie the Pooh *Rabbit *Kanga *Roo *Piglet *Winnie the Pooh♠ *Tigger† *Eeyore† *Christopher Robin Lilo & Stitch *Nani *Cobra Bubbles *Angel *Lilo *Stitch *Pleakley† *Jumba† Big Hero 6 *Hiro *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Baymax♠ *Yokai *Go Go† *Fred† The Little Mermaid *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Ursula *Ariel♠ *Prince Eric† *Flounder† Non-Playable Characters *Maleficent Characters mentioned in dialogue *Owl *Kiara *Archimedes *Aunt Cass *Mochi *Mufasa *Mertle Edmonds *Moses Puloki *Faline Character Notes † = Premium characters (Can only be bought with gems or real money or earned as a Sapphire Chest prize) ♠ = Characters with in-game costumes 1 = Unlocked through Daily Rewards Streak calendar 2 = Grumpy can only be unlocked by gathering all his tokens through the Amber Chests (during the Snow White event) or Snow White Legendary Chests (after the Snow White event) or winning him as a prize from either aforementioned chest. Character System Characters available in the game are either permanent and involved with the main storyline or available for a limited time. Each character has an individualized storyline that you can play through quests (though some require other characters). Unlocking most characters costs magic, while unlocking premium characters cost gems. Premium characters do not affect the overall storyline, but have their own quests after being unlocked. After unlocking a character, each character can level up by collecting the 'tokens' to do so. These are obtained by completing quests, in addition to options of buying select tokens with elixir or earning them in chests or parade drops. Each level up will require more tokens and magic in addition to requiring more time than the previous level up. Currently, the maximum character level for any character is 10, with the exception of Merlin (Level 2 cap). Attractions Players are able to build attractions for their park. Some attractions are directly taken from the Disney Parks while others are new attractions inspired by the franchises in the game. Events The Incredibles 2016 From June 15, 2016 to July 14, 2016, welcome The Incredibles and Frozone to defeat Syndrome. Mrs. Incredible kicks off the event, followed by Dash, Violet, and Mr. Incredible. Frozone is available for purchase. For a limited time, stop Syndrome from causing more trouble around the kingdom. This is Halloween 2016 From October 14, 2016 until November 1, 2016, Mickey will try to make Halloween awesome around the park. Jack and his friends from The Nightmare Before Christmas will try to help in their own way, but are followed by the Oogie Boogie, who will try to make it terrifying. Winter Wonders 2016 From December 8, 2016 to January 2, 2017, welcome the Frozen characters to defeat Hans. Anna starts off the event, followed by Kristoff and Elsa. Olaf and Sven (available after when welcoming Kristoff) are available for purchase. For a limited time, stop Hans from taking over the winter weather around the kingdom.Frozen Storyline Lunar Festival 2017 From January 26, 2017 to February 5, 2017, welcome the Mulan characters to set up the Lunar Festival.Mulan Storyline Be Our Guest 2017 From March 9, 2017 to April 3, 2017, welcome Beauty and the Beast characters to defeat Gaston. Additionally welcome Merlin, Chip and Dale.Beauty and the Beast Storyline Circle of Life 2017 From July 6, 2017 to July 31, 2017, welcome The Lion King characters to defeat Scar from taking over the Pride Lands. Additionally welcome Bullseye, Bagheera, Mowgli, and Toy Alien (not until the event is over). A Whole New World 2017 From August 17, 2017 to September 13, 2017, welcome the Aladdin characters to setup a welcome back party for Genie but some sand whirls are all over the kingdom. For a limited time stop Jafar from adding more sand whirls around the kingdom. A Merry Unbirthday 2017 From October 26, 2017 to November 16, 2017, welcome Alice in Wonderland characters for what the Mad Hatter forgot what he was getting ready for. Snow White 2017 From December 7, 2017 to January 2, 2018 for a limited time, welcome Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters and defeat the Evil Queen. 2nd Anniversary/Honey Tree Troubles 2018 From March 8, 2018 to April 3, 2018, act quickly to welcome all Winnie the Pooh characters and get Pooh unstuck from the tree. A Stitch-y Situation 2018 From April 19, 2018 to May 15, 2018, act quickly to welcome all Lilo & Stitch characters and help Nani find Lilo and Stitch. The Tower Challenge 2018 From June 5, 2018 to June 20, 2018, send characters along with featured characters stop Maleficent from adding more curse and welcome Jack-Jack Parr. Trouble in San Fransokyo 2018 From July 5, 2018 to July 31, 2018, act quickly to welcome all Big Hero 6 ''characters and help Hiro reactivate Baymax The Tower Challenge 2018 (2) From August 2, to August 17, 2018, send characters along with featured characters stop Maleficent for the second time and welcome Christopher Robin. A Watery Tale 2018 From September 6, 2018 to October 1, 2018, act quickly to welcome ''The Little Mermaid search for Ariel. Gallery References External links * Disney Magic Kingdoms Wiki Category:Mobile apps Category:Mobile games Category:Video games Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Tangled Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Incredibles Category:Cinderella Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Mulan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Zootopia Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pixar Category:Fantasia Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Bambi Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney Category:101 Dalmatians